


Why Not To Throw A Kife

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Ocean, may continue later on, nymph, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Keith just wanted to have a nice peaceful day. The world seemed to think otherwise.





	Why Not To Throw A Kife

It was a stupid idea, Keith thought, to try and grab his knife even after he knew that he couldn’t reach it. 

He was simply try to perfect his throws when Shiro has called and startled him enough that his aim was off and it flew over the fence and into the unknown where they weren’t supposed to venture. After sighing ruthfully, he climbed over the fence and saw it laying just beyond a circular rock so big there was no way for Keith to go around it. 

Though, he wasn’t entirely sure that he could fit through the hole either. 

He still tried though, that’s how he ended up in the current predicament. He was stuck now stuck in the small opening like Winnie the Pooh with half of him sticking out in one side and the other on the correct side of the rock. Good news, he could now see his knife fully. Bad news, it was to far away for him to reach. Also good news though, the ocean was out today and Keith was able to look out spin the cove around him. 

Also bad news, there was another person there, in clear view to see Keith’s epic failure. They hadn’t seemed to notice the ravenette sticking out of the rock yet, so that was nice, but how long would it last? Instead of waiting to find out, he said placed his hands on either side of the rock and pushed. He didn’t budge an inch, in fact he seemed to become more stuck in the rock. 

Panic was beginning to rise in his throat, but he shoved it down in favor of trying again. Sighing in defeat after his thirtieth failure, he let his arms drop uselessly towards the ground along with his head. A nearby splash reminded him that, yes, there was another person near by to him. Maybe they could help him? 

Embarrassment raising in his cheeks, Keith looked up and was met with the sight of a man standing in waist high water with brown hair and tanned skin. He was too far away for the ravenette to see clearly, but even from here Keith could see the others muscles. 

As he watched, mouth agape, the brunette dived under water only to come back up thirty seconds later in shallower water, making Keith able to see him the slightest bit more. He could now see that the boys cheeks were actually freaking glowing blue, despite the sun light around them and that he wore some kind of odd sash around his waist. 

Something that made him reassemble a nymph, in fact he probably was. 

“I can see you, ya know?” Startling for the second time that day, his knees throbbed painfully as he collided them into the rock and snapped his mouth closed. Blinking owlishly, his mouth opened and closed while his arms flailed about. Apparently he couldn’t speak now either. 

Cute boy, as Keith dubbed him, waddled his way out of the water and stopped maybe five feet away from where Keith stuck out, smirking down at him. Up close, the ravenette could now see the scars that lined the other body and while there may not have been many, they were still there. His eyes were also a truly gorgeous shade of blue that matched the water behind them. 

Still unable to speak, Keith’s hand itched for his knife, scowling when he still couldn’t reach it. Seeming to not notice the way Keith was tensing at his smirk, cute boy placed both his hands on his hips and leaned forwards. “You know I can still see you correct?” 

“I realize that!” Snapping out of his reverie, Keith practically yelled it at the cute guy, yet he only deepened his smirk and kneeled before him. 

“Are you sure? Cause you were staring pretty hard back there.” 

“Well, I was going to ask for your help but now I think I’ll just die here.” Cute guy, simply raised his brow before actually looking at Keith, from where he stuck out of the hole to where his hand was still stretched for the knife that sat out of his reach. 

“Your stuck?” 

“No shit Sherlock.” 

“And you didn’t mean to do this? That shouldn’t be possible.” Tilting his head with brows furrowed, Keith left his knife forgotten in the sand to raise his hands and make a chopping movement. 

“Why would I purposefully get stuck in a rock? What kind of person does that? What’s wrong with them?”  
Cute-guy just stared at Keith as if never seeing anything like him before. “Why are you staring?!” He snapped, nose wrinkled and legs still in pain. 

“Some random guy magically stumbles upon my cove and doesn’t want anything to do with me? It’s unusual so forgive me for staring.” Rolling his eyes, Keith tried one last ditch attempt to grab his knife and sighed harshly at it still sitting out of reach. 

Glaring at the sky, the ravenettes gaze was soon obscured by his own blade being shoved in front of him. “Wha...?” 

“Thought you’d like to have it. Going by the way you keep trying to grab it. Don’t go stabbing me yet though.” Swiping it quickly from the brunettes hands, Keith went to sheath it but found his hand ramming into solid rock. Now everything was hurting and his lower half was starting to fall asleep. 

Just keeps getting better by the second. 

“You okay dude? That looked like it hurt.” Letting out a deep breath that he only now realized he was holding, Keith lowered his head and messaged his temples. 

“Just-just help me out, would you?” Glancing up through his lashes, Keith saw cute-guys cheeks go red but a bright smile worming it’s way into his face already. 

“Sure thing! Only if you help me with something on your own though.” 

Going by his smirk, Keith should not say yes to this, but he was getting desperate. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Just help me out.” 

Jumping up he punched his fist into the air and whooped loudly. “Yeah! Alright! Here, let’s try pushing you out first. The names Lance by the way.” 

Scowling, Keith muttered under his breath, “Keith,” before moving his arms out of Lance’s way and readying himself for the inevitable. The brunette stepped up and began trying to shove Keith back through the hole and after five minutes of trying, gave up and tried a separate approach. 

Pulling Keith through. 

Of course he was against it at first (who wouldn’t be really?) but gave in when Lance explain that it would probably be easier. So here they were, holding hands with one grinding his teeth and the other pulling as hard as possible when, finally, Keith’s body budged and he fell atop the pretty brunette. They both simply laid there for a moment, groaning from the effort, before Keith rolled over onto the sand below and stared up at the sky above along side Lance. “It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Shrugging into the sand, Keith blew a raspberry as a response and tried to stand. His legs still hurt and were barley awake enough to support him, plus his ankle felt twisted, but he was standing. Could he walk though? That was a question that was about to be found out. 

Raising one leg, Keith tried to move forward only for his other leg to give out and for him to fall forwards. Good thing Lance caught him before he reached the ground or this would have gone completely different. “Woah there buddy, let’s not try and hurt ourselves before we can get you back, okay?” 

“Still not trying to do that.” 

“Well, that’s how it looks from my perspective. Now lets get you back.” Slowly, the two made their way across the beach with Keith leaning heavily on Lance as his support and Lance filling the air with dumb one liners and horrible puns. When they did get to the other side of the rock, the sun had fallen low in the sky and Keith could see his houses lights in the distance. The background noise of the ocean faded away from his senses, too focused on the boy in front of him to be bothered by such trivial things. “Thank you for helping me.” 

“Ah, no big deal. Besides, you still owe me a favor. You did agree to the deal.” Blinking, Keith watched his own memory of his fast agreement to said proposition and mentally face palmed. Why would he agree so fast?! This guys people weren’t known for being unfriendly but that didn’t mean this guy wasn’t different. What had he agreed to? 

“Ah, yes, that. What did you want anyway?” Holding his breath, Keith could only stare at the other forehead, hoping to prolong meeting his eyes, and standing stalk still. 

“I want you to visit me!” If he weren’t already holding his breath, the ravenette was sure it would have been stolen away in that instance. 

“You want me to what now?”

“Visit. Me. In the cove. You could even use your rock door again if you’d like.” 

“That’s all you want?” 

“Yeah, why? Were you expecting something else?” Opening his mouth, Keith quickly snapped it shut before he said something he shouldn’t and shook his head. 

“Just wasn’t expecting that. Yeah, I can visit. Though I must warn you, the only person outside my family I talk to is my neighbor Pidge, and she rarely listens to me anyways.” The brunette was already waving his hand in dismissal before Keith had even finished. 

“Nah, can’t be that bad. Besides, you know next to nothing about me so I have a new person to talk for hours about myself to.” His smile was so bright it was infectious and soon Keith was too smiling. 

That was, until Shiro’s voice once more made itself known. “Keith! Little brother! Are you okay? If so, please send us a signal!” 

“Shit,” He muttered under his breath. Lance shot him a sly smirk before serving forwards to kiss Keith in the lips. Too shocked to move, Keith simply stood there until Lance’s still smirking face reappeared and his cheeks felt some sort of tingling sensation. 

“There, now you can’t get out of our deal. You’ll just have to visit me.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. I need to know what the heck made you the way you are.” An undignified squawk was all the ravenette received before Lance was diving into the shadows and Shiro rounded the corner, instantly spotting the limping boy with his flashlight beam. 

As his brother rushed to his side and began to help drag him back home, Keith couldn’t help but glance back at where Lance peeked out of a shrub, wagging five finger at him in a goodbye. Scoffing, Keith turned back around and let Shiro lead him back. You can bet, though, the second Keith’s ankle healed, he was back in that small cove where the beautiful water nymph resided and where his life long partner awaited him. 

Though, he may not be ready to know that quite yet.


End file.
